The Perils Of Friendship
by LE McMurray
Summary: After a second she stuck her head back out and motioned him to follow her. Wincing Tim realised this was what the Captain had meant; it had to be a punishment this time. Sequel to A Polite Nightmare


Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing this.

I'm really enjoying writing these and have at least another two in my head at the moment.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sun shone in the deep blue sky as the beach bar was filled with people enjoying the summer. Sitting at a table near the bar Lucas sipped his ice cold cola, since Bridger would kill not only him but the others if they'd bought him anything even remotely alcoholic. Tony was nearby chatting to a couple of women who'd given him a 'how cute' look while Tim was reading a book across from him enjoying the peace. After their last mission they were doing some much needed maintenance, and as there was a beach two minutes from where they were docked it meant downtime was being spent in the sun.

"I take it that didn't go the way you planned," Lucas chuckled as Tony dropped into the seat beside him rubbing his cheek.

"It was a boring conversation," Tony grinned, he picked up his drink and spun to look at the rest of the beach, "And I may have found a more interesting one. Look at her."

Lucas turned his eyes following Tony's finger and grinned as he saw the woman his friend had his eye on. She had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, pale freckled skin while the blue swimsuit and wrap showed her curvaceous figure. She was sitting sipping a cold drink with her legs stretched out on the chair across from her as she stared out across the ocean.

"You have no chance with her," Lucas chuckled turning back.

Tony frowned at his young friend, "Really?"

"I bet you fifty bucks that she'd kiss Tim before you," Lucas grinned as Tim looked up on hearing his name.

"What am I being pulled into?" he demanded.

Tony chuckled motioning to the woman, "Lucas thinks you've got a better shot than I do with her."

Tim glanced over Tony's shoulder to see who they were talking about, he caught the younger man's amused smirk and shrugged, "I don't know. Lucas could be right."

"You two are on," Tony grinned before standing up and heading over.

"This is kinda cruel," Tim murmured to Lucas.

"But its fun," Lucas replied with a grin.

They watched Tony as he swaggered over; with his back to them they weren't able to see what he was saying but they could see the expression on the face of the woman he was hitting on as she tossed her hair and laughed before returning to staring out at the sea.

Tony walked back to the other two and took his seat ignoring the smug look he was getting from Lucas.

"Okay, O'Neill," Tony said, "Your turn."

x

Tim started towards the woman aware of Tony's grin and knew the other man was sure Tim would get the same reaction he had. As he reached her she smiled up at him.

"So, what's the stake?" she asked.

"Fifty."

"And what is needed?"

Tim swallowed uncomfortably, "Uhm…kiss."

She stood placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed herself up and touched her lips to his in a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it, he heard the astonished cry from Tony as they parted but ignored it as her two brown eyes crinkled happily.

"Hi, Tim."

"Hi, Kate," he replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Kate said, turning as Lucas walked over Tony trailing along behind confused, "Lucas, you look good."

Lucas gave her before turning to Tony, "Tony, meet Kate King."

"So, you were in on…"

"As I said you're not my type," Kate cut him off before turning back to Tim, "I'm actually here to talk to Bridger but I thought it might be better if I arrived with an escort instead of just appearing again."

Chuckling Tim nodded smiling when she wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed to the Seaquest while Lucas laughed at Tony who followed on with a bemused look.

x

Nathan sat at his desk looking over the orders he'd just received. Glancing up at the view screen he gave the man watching him a suspicious frown, "What aren't you telling me?"

Noyce held his hands up, "That is all the information I have, Nathan. I've got some other sources working on this and I'll send you anything else as soon as I get it."

Nathan nodded, "Okay. So I'm assuming this will mean all my Officers have to attend this gathering?"

His friend chuckled, "If you have to suffer so do they."

"We should be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon," Nathan said, "The repairs will be complete by then and we'll have had time to test everything."

"That will give you plenty of time to get to Darrow," Noyce nodded, "Have fun, Nathan."

Rolling his eyes Nathan tapped the control and turned off the screen. He scanned over the information again looking up when someone knocked on his door.

"Come," he called, confused as Tim O'Neill appeared looking slightly nervous, "What's wrong, Lt? You can't have broken something and you're not due back on for another three hours."

The young man gave a slightly nervous shrug, "There's someone here to see you."

When he stepped to one side Nathan understood why he was uncomfortable as he saw the woman hidden behind his officer giving him a bright smile.

"Hi, Nathan."

x

"I thought we decided you weren't coming back to the Seaquest," Nathan demanded as Kate sat across from him.

The young woman shrugged, "I don't remember saying that. Besides Noyce thought I might be able to help on your next mission."

"Kate," Nathan frowned at her, "Considering the last time you were here I think I can live without your help."

She laughed softly, "Come on Nathan. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Really?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kate gave a soft smile titling her head slightly, "Not intentionally anyway."

Nathan grimaced frowning even more as she handed him an envelope. He quickly scanned it and sighed, "I'm going to kill Noyce when I see him."

"Nathan," Kate said her voice soft, "I spent several years working on the Darrow Colony. I can help."

"And you think I would trust you after what happened the last time you were here?" he demanded sharply.

Kate rolled her eyes, "You should trust me because of what happened last time."

He stared at her in bemusement, "Do you want to run that past me again?"

"In all the time you've known me," Kate said, "Any time I've…"

"Betrayed my trust?" Nathan suggested when she hesitated.

"Exactly, the next time we've met I have been nothing but honest with you," she reminded him.

Their eyes met for a moment before Nathan sighed with resignation, "Fine. I'm assigning Lieutenant O'Neill and…"

"Tim will be fine on his own," she cut him off.

Nathan chuckled, "Assuming he agrees."

"Tim adores me," Kate smirked confidently.

Nathan tilted his head questioningly, "Even after the last time you were here?"

Kate blanched as she remembered trying to stop the sweet guy from bleeding out the bullet wound she'd caused.

"Hey," Nathan touched her shoulder, "He never blamed you for that. I have but he hasn't."

* * *

"So, who is she?"

Tim looked up from his book to find Brody, Henderson and Piccolo looking at him waiting for him to answer with Miguel, Lucas and Ford sitting watching looking forward to hearing his answer as well.

"Kate is a friend of the Captain," Tim replied.

At Miguel's amused snort Tim frowned at his friend.

"No way," Tony cried, "That kiss was not from a 'friend of the Captain'."

"Kiss?" Henderson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was winning a bet," Tim replied, in all honesty he'd known she would kiss him like that. She did it mostly to make him squirm, "Kate knew that. She wants half the money."

Ford clapped Tim's shoulder and rescued him, "Kate and the Captain have known each other for years. When she was last here Tim was assigned to escort her around the ship."

"That worked out well for him," Lucas muttered to Miguel.

Tim frowned, his hand automatically moving to the scar on his chest and he saw Lucas wince, "We kept in touch."

With that said he walked out.

"Tim," Miguel caught his arm before he could get up the stairs, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tim assured, "Captain Bridger hasn't said we can discuss Kate, she might be here for a reason where the others can't know her…past."

Miguel understood that, Tim was very protective of Kate despite what happened the first time they met.

"As long as she doesn't decide to kidnap you again," Miguel chuckled clapping his friend's shoulder, "I think there shouldn't be a problem."

x

Tim took a deep breath as he stood outside the Captain's office. He liked Kate, she made life very interesting any time he'd seen her but the last time she'd been onboard the Seaquest he'd ended up with a scar on his chest.

"Lt," Bridger greeted, "Come in."

Kate smiled at him from her seat but said nothing as Tim slid into the chair waiting for him.

"Miss King will be joining the crew for our next mission," Bridger told him, "If you agree, and trust me Tim I wouldn't blame you for saying no, then I'd like you to be her point of contact while she's here."

When he looked over at her Kate gave him an innocent smile and sighed, "No problem, sir."

"Good," Bridger nodded, "Officially she's being noted as an observer for the UEO."

"What about unofficially?" Tim asked.

Kate shrugged, "Not too sure yet."

"The others who weren't here the last time Kate was on board have been asking about her," Tim said, "We've not told them anything other than she's a friend of yours, Captain."

Bridger nodded, "That's good. I'd rather not have Brody watching her constantly while Piccolo asks for tips."

Tim chuckled slightly at that thought as Kate tried to look offended.

"Can you escort her to the guest quarters," Bridger asked before turning to their newest member of the crew, "And Kate, I'm trusting you so please no snooping around the ship for classified information, no corrupting any more of my crew and no kidnapping any of them either."

Giving him a smile Kate nodded, "You know you take all the fun out of life."

x

Tim carried the bag Kate had brought with her to the room she'd been assigned. They walked in silence through the corridors as she examined the ship smiling as Darwin swam past them.

"Do I get to meet him this time?" Kate asked as she watched the dolphin with a smile.

Tim winced, "I don't know if the Captain will want you corrupting his dolphin."

"I corrupted you," she smirked.

"You wish," Tim retorted.

Kate grinned, "I miss you, you know that?"

"That's good to know," he said as he started them walking again.

"Hold on," she cried with mock indignation, "Are you telling me you don't miss me?"

Tim shrugged, "Exactly."

As he started forward leaving her standing Tim smiled to himself, he loved getting the better of her.

In all honesty after she'd left Seaquest and after everything that had happened he was happy to see her go but there was this little part of him that knew he would miss her slightly. He'd never expected to see Kate ever again – how wrong he was.

x

_The hotel they'd chosen for their leave was really nice Tim decided as he looked at the view from his balcony. It was now three weeks since the Seaquest had been destroyed, since Bridger had asked them to help redesign then build the new vessel and they'd all been sent on leave. Since for various reasons neither of them were able to visit family Tim and Miguel had decided to keep each other company for the two weeks._

"_What?" Tim demanded when he opened the door after the insistent knocking to find Miguel grinning at him._

"_You have to see this," Miguel said grabbing his friend's arm._

_Bemused Tim was dragged out of his room, barely managing to grab his key and close the door, before his friend pulled him through the hotel._

"_I decided to explore," Miguel explained as they got in the elevator, "And I went to see the gym."_

"_Surprise, surprise," Tim murmured._

"_Anyway," Miguel continued as if he hadn't spoken, "You're not going to believe what I found."_

_Tim followed on wondering what exactly his friend had seen to get him so hyped up. So followed on when they reached the end of the elevator ride. Miguel stopped suddenly and motioned to his side. Reaching his friend Tim glanced over and frowned at his friend._

"_An aerobics class?" Tim demanded, "Why have you dragged me here?"_

_Miguel rolled his eyes, "Look who's taking the class."_

_Shaking his head in bemusement Tim looked again at the class feeling his jaw drop at the woman at the front._

"_Kate?"_

x

_Tim smiled slightly as Kate finished the class turned and saw him waiting for her. Her look of genuine surprise made him almost sure that she had no idea he was here but considering who this was he wasn't completely convinced._

"_This is the last place I expected to see you," Tim noted as she appeared in front of him, "What exactly are you getting out of this?"_

"_Other than exercise?" she asked with a smirk, "It's a paying job. I do them on occasion."_

_Tim laughed, "I'll try and remember that."_

"_Give me ten minutes to get showered and changed," she told him, "I'll meet you in the bar."_

_With a toss of her hair she headed for the changing rooms and Tim winced._

"_Great."_

x

Kate sat across from Nathan waiting as he finished giving orders to his crew. She was relieved he'd allowed her back on the boat after the last time but she knew that reminding him of their past would be the one way to do it. She hadn't lied though, every time she had betrayed his trust she'd made up for it the next time and intended to be completely straight on this mission. It also meant she got to spend some time with Tim who she looked on as her closest friend.

"Why you?" Nathan asked turning to her, "Why did Noyce send you to help me with this?"

"I lived on Darrow for about two years when I was sixteen," Kate reminded him, "I know every inch of that place. It's where I learned…my trade."

"So you're sure you can get to this secret room?" Nathan asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Nathan, I've never not got into somewhere. It's usually the getting out that causes me problems."

He chuckled softly. Tapping a few buttons he brought up the schematics of the colony they were headed to.

"The most likely area they'd use is back here," Kate pointed out a seemingly blank area, "It was mostly storage."

"So if this bunch are going to kidnap the UEO delegates at this conference this is the best place to keep them," Nathan mused before looking back at her, "Your job is to find this place and lock it down so they can't use it as any sort of holding cell. Nothing else."

"Nathan, I have no idea how to do something like that," Kate stared at him, "I can get someone in who can but working with those systems is not my forte."

Nathan frowned as he mused over his best choice for this, "I'll send…"

"Not Tim," Kate said instantly.

"Really?" Nathan stared at her in astonishment.

"I'm not putting him in danger again," she told him, "I won't."

Shaking his head Nathan sighed, "Kate, Lt O'Neill is a UEO officer. He is also the most qualified person next to Lucas to do this and Lucas is a civilian who I can't justify sending."

"What about one of your other officers?" Kate demanded, "Surely one of them has the knowledge to do this."

"Not one of them has O'Neill's skills or experience," Nathan replied.

"He almost died when I dragged him with me last time," Kate snapped, "He is actually my friend, Nathan. Do you have any idea how rare that is in my world?"

Nathan moved and took her hand, "Kate, I trust you to get in there. Trust in him."

Letting out a long sigh she finally nodded, "If something happens then I want it on record that this wasn't my idea."

* * *

"I can't believe we all have to go to this stupid reception," Brody noted, leaning over to see the readings on the screen

Tim rolled his eyes, "Jim, you love these things. You get to boast about being the guy responsible for making Seaquest safe."

"Maybe he's just annoyed he doesn't have a date," Tony threw in, "Like you."

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked at the other two, "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about the Captain's friend," Brody grinned at Tony.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Kate," Tony said in his best imitation as he could.

Tim shook his head, "You guys are crazy."

"Well you have spent a lot of time with her since she came on board," Henderson joined in.

Tim grimaced, "I've been assigned by the Captain to help her while she's onboard. Besides she's not my type."

"Are you blind?" Tony cried, "How can she not be your type?"

As an alarm sounded Tim moved from his station looking relieved to get away from them.

"Guys," Miguel moved over to the group once Tim had left, "Lay off him about Kate."

"Why?" Tony demanded.

Miguel grimaced, glancing over to where his friend was thankfully out of hearing range, "You don't know the full story and trust me you don't want her to overhear."

Lonnie chuckled, "Why? We're only teasing him."

"Kate is very protective of him," Miguel continued, "And she is not someone to cross." As they stared at him he frowned, "Also not someone to play poker against."

x

Kate stepped onto the bridge of Seaquest glancing round till she found who she was looking for. Intently she walked across the bridge and up the stairs to her target.

"Hi Kate," Lucas greeted her, "You just missed Tim."

"I'm actually here to see you," she replied, chuckling at his surprised look, "Nathan said you would be able to get me some information on some of the guests for the conference."

Lucas nodded, "No problem."

Kate smiled slightly before she glanced over at the small group talking next to what was Tim's station; Miguel looked up and caught her eye before glancing away quickly.

"Can you send that to me as soon as you can?"

Lucas grinned at her, "Sure."

"Thanks," she replied before heading towards the people who had now separated moving towards the man who was trying to look like he was working hard, "Hello, Miguel. I haven't had a chance to catch up with you yet."

"Kate," he grimaced slightly, obviously very aware she was suspicious.

"I take it there's a little gossip going round," she stated softly.

Miguel gave her a quick smile, "This is a small community. Gossip happens, it always will just ignore it."

"Not worried about me," she said.

"Tim can cope with a little gossip," Miguel assured her, "You can't keep trying to protect him. He's a big boy."

Kate hesitated for a moment before replying, "I'm not worried about him, I'm just wondering what I can do to make more."

She turned and headed off the bridge again.

x

Miguel frowned, he'd spent enough time around the woman to know letting her loose on the ship was not a good idea

"Kate," he called as he caught up with her.

"Yes?"

"Tony holds a poker game every few nights," he told her, "Want to join tonight?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and maybe we can teach them your rules," Miguel noted with a smirk.

At this she smiled back, "Really? Nathan might not agree since it took you three days to get over your hangover the last time we played."

"Won't that be a shame," he grinned throwing his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the mess.

* * *

Nathan fixed the collar of his dress uniform going over in his head what he had to do during this reception. At the knock on his door he turned to find Lt O'Neill standing there also in his dress whites.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" the younger man asked.

Yes," Nathan motioned him to come in, "Keep an eye on Kate tonight. She's here for a reason and I want you to help her."

Tim frowned, "Sir, can I ask how much help she's going to need?"

Nathan smiled slightly, "I can't give you the details. We have reason to believe there will be psychics who might try to read our minds. Dr Smith will be actively helping to block my thoughts."

"What about Kate?"

"Our own little con artist learned how to block casual scans," Nathan told him. Seeing the astonished look on the younger man's face Nathan laughed, "I'm betting she hasn't told you that."

"I think she may owe me some money though."

Nathan turned to his desk and lifted the small box sitting there before turning back to his Communications Officer, "You should wear these cufflinks on your uniform."

"Sir?"

"Trust me," Nathan told him.

Nervously Tim allowed his Captain to help him change the cuff-links he was using, they were ready to go.

x

Tim kept checking the cuff-links he was wearing wondering why he'd been given them as he walked with the Captain towards the launch bay to join the rest of the command crew who were going to the reception all of them in their dress uniforms looking smart and professional. Ford and Piccolo were the only two not coming, Tim wasn't sure if they'd won or lost the toss on this. And then Kate joined them.

Tim had seen this woman in many guises, his favourite would always be watching her in a blonde wig acting like she didn't know how to count to ten, though he hadn't been to happy when he realised she hadn't actually bought him the lunch they'd just eaten, but he had never seen her look the way she did as she walked into the launch bay. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress with a silver wrap, the black strappy sandals that matched her outfit perfectly had extremely high heels that Tim was stunned she could walk in but they brought her a good bit closer to his height.

"Is something wrong, Lt?" she asked smugly at the way he was staring at her.

Tim smiled back, "You actually look respectable, Kate."

Looking down at the elegant gown she was wearing Kate looked up at him through lashes, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Bridger appeared and offered Kate his arm, "Time to go, people. Remember you're representing the UEO and the Seaquest so be on your best behaviour."

Kate turned back to look at Tim and winked at him before walking with Bridger into the small ship.

x

The colony was full of people making Kate more than a little nervous as she stepped off the launch with Nathan at her side. He'd warned her to keep her distance from Tim for the moment until later as he wanted to make sure no one picked up what she was planning to do. She stayed completely silent as Nathan led her into party with Dr Smith on his other side, smiling politely as those who greeted them.

"I'm going to circulate," Kate murmured to him.

Nathan frowned at her, "Without O'Neill."

"I'll take Miguel," she told him, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

She moved before he could reply and joining the small group from the Seaquest she caught Miguel's arm tugging him slightly to come with her, not missing Tim's confused look.

"Can I ask?" Miguel said as he walked with her.

"I need to see the room," she told him softly, "Just come with me."

He shrugged and walked away from the team with her. They moved slowly to the bar both collecting a drink which Kate didn't touch as she guided Miguel further into the crowded room.

"Why am I here?" he asked when they reached the upper levels of the room which had fewer people at the moment.

"Cause Nathan won't let me drag Tim along just now," she smiled.

Miguel frowned getting the feeling there was something he wasn't being told, "What are you up to, Kate?"

"Nothing that Bridger doesn't know about," she replied softly glancing around the room, she suddenly let go of his arm and leaned heavily against the wall as her eyes widened, "Get Tim and tell Nathan I'm not feeling well."

Worriedly Miguel reached out to check her getting an annoyed look so he jogged down to where his Captain and friends were standing making polite chit-chat with some UEO dignitaries.

"Sir," Miguel said softly, "Kate isn't feeling well. She's asked for Lt O'Neill."

Tim's head shot up instantly and he glanced towards the Captain, Bridger nodded softly and Tim turned to his friend. Miguel quickly let him know where Kate was and watched as Tim moved as fast as he could through the crowded room.

x

Tim found Kate leaning heavily against a wall, her eyes were half closed and worry filled him for his friend. As he reached her side Kate moved and rested her forehead against his chest. A few moments later she looked up at him.

"Give me the cuff-links," she ordered.

"What?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Just do it and let me know if anyone comes close."

Realising, once again, he'd been played Tim held out his arms so she could remove the cuff-links before pulling out what looked like a pen from her small bag and connecting them all together. Tim frowned as he was handed the bag while Kate started sliding the pen around the edge of the panels on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," was the only reply he received.

Bemused Tim stood watching the stairway, "Someone's coming," he whispered as he saw a security guard heading up the stairs.

Just before the man turned and looked their way Tim found Kate's arms wrapped around him with her head on his shoulder seemingly sobbing inconsolably.

"She's a little upset," was all Tim could say to the man when given a suspicious look.

The man nodded and continued on.

"You can't lie for toffee," Kate said as she moved back from him, "It has to be the uniform."

Before he could reply she returned to whatever she was doing, a soft click preceded the panel swinging back slightly and Kate looked up to him with a self-satisfied smirk. Taking her bag back from Tim she climbed through into the darkness behind the wall. After a second she stuck her head back out and motioned him to follow her. Wincing Tim realised this was what the Captain had meant; it had to be a punishment this time.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Kate laughed at Tim as she leaned back in her seat, "Working. What are you two doing here? AWOL?"_

"_Leave," Tim retorted sharply._

_Leaning over she tapped his cheek, "You're still adorable, Tim. And…" she hesitated for a moment, "Ortiz, right?"_

"_Miguel," he told her wincing as Tim speared him with a glare._

"_So, it's completely a coincidence that the hotel I came to, that Miguel chose is where you're working?" Tim demanded._

_Kate shrugged._

"_Kate?"_

"_How're you feeling?" she changed the subject, "Unlike the Greek-god wannabe here you're wearing a shirt when I can cook breakfast on the concrete."_

_Tim grimaced, "I'm fine."_

"_Then I don't get the attitude," she cried in annoyance, "You seemed kinda happy to see me less than twenty minutes ago."_

"_Then I remembered what happened the last time you were around."_

_Kate's eyes dropped suddenly and she licked her lips, "I promise I will be good."_

_Still frowning Tim nodded, "Then who's for lunch?"_

x

Tim squinted trying to adjust to the dark room he'd willingly walked into. He reminded himself that the Captain had ordered him to help Kate this time so taking a breath he started forward.

"Shut it behind you," Kate's voice floated over to him.

"Are you sure?"

Her silence somehow managed to be sarcastic so he followed her order.

"Kate, I can't see anything," he called out jumping a little as her hand slid into his.

"Don't worry," Kate said softly from somewhere in front of him, "I can."

If anyone ever asked him Tim would never be able to explain why he trusted Kate, he couldn't explain to himself but despite the fact she was a liar, a thief and wholly unreliable she was his dear friend – and he always had fun when they met up. So holding her hand he allowed her to move him through the darkness sure that she would keep him from falling.

Suddenly light flooded the room and Tim winced, he blinked as his eyes became used to the light and he saw Kate putting away night-vision goggles.

"What else is in that bag?" he demanded amused.

"Two bottles of tequila and the next Indiana Jones movie," she smiled at him.

Tim grimaced, "You'll have to let me get a full week of leave if we're doing one of your drinking games again."

Kate squeezed his arm before she started to look around the room they were in; he instantly saw something was wrong.

"Kate?"

"We have to get out of here," her voice wavered with panic.

Tim frowned, "Why?"

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and moved towards the exit.

They skidded to a stop as they found that the way they'd come was blocked by what had become a completely impenetrable wall.

"Oh crap," Kate whispered.

x

Kate turned to Tim knowing she'd actually gotten him killed this time.

"What?" Tim demanded, "Kate, I need you to actually give me some information. So calm down and talk."

At his sharp voice she took a deep breath, "Look around this room. There is enough explosive here to take down the whole colony and we're at ground zero," she pressed her hands against her face as her voice rose with each word, "We have no way out because this is a trap. It was set up so no one could get in here once they'd set the explosives."

"Kate."

"We're dead, Tim," she snapped ignoring him; "No matter what we say or do the moment these things are set off we're dead."

When he grabbed her arms Kate fought him for a second before he managed to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Calm down," Tim murmured in her ear as he tucked her against his body, "Take a deep breath and let me take a look."

Kate looked up into the soft brown eyes of her best friend feeling his hand gently rubbing circles on her back. She closed her eyes again dropping her forehead onto his shoulder, after a few moments to steady herself Kate looked back up at him.

"Better?"

Stretching up, a lot less than she normally had to thanks to her shoes, Kate gently kissed the side of Tim's mouth, "Much."

"Then show me."

x

Tim followed Kate back into the large room they'd just left a little amused that she was holding his hand tightly, he'd only ever seen her this worked up once before. And that hadn't worked out well for either of them.

"The information that we had," Kate explained, "Was that several of the attendees were going to be abducted."

"Terrorism?" Tim asked softly.

"Worse," she sighed, "Real estate fight. This colony used to be a horrible place to live and work, from what I know six years ago a new owner took over and put in a lot of money turning it into this fabulous resort."

"But…"

"But prior to the new owner taking over there was another offer put in for the land," Kate continued, "It looks like they've got bored waiting for Darrow to fail again."

"So they're going to destroy it," Tim finished grimly taking a deep breath he took her by her shoulders, "We are getting out of this. Okay?"

"How can you be sure?" Kate asked defeated already.

"Because Captain Bridger won't accept anything else," Tim reminded her, "We'll find a way to stop this and get out of here. I promise."

"Tim…"

He squeezed her hand, "Trust me, Kate."

The woman in front of him looked into his eyes, for once there was no hint of amusement, no trace of her usual self-confidence instead Tim could see how afraid she was but also her faith in him. After a few seconds she nodded and turned away.

* * *

"Sir, should someone check on Kate and O'Neill?" Miguel asked about half an hour after he'd sent his friend upstairs.

Bridger shook his head, "Lt O'Neill is more than capable of looking after Miss King."

Miguel frowned.

"Ortiz," Bridger said understandingly, "Kate and Tim have spent enough time alone and nothing has happened to him."

"She's not been on Seaquest any of those times," Miguel reminded his superior officer, "The last time she was…"

"Tim isn't going to be shot," Bridger assured him.

Miguel sighed and glanced to the spot where he'd left Tim with his friend before murmuring, "I hope you're right."

"Captain," Brody appeared, "Commander Ford is calling. He says you're needed back on Seaquest."

Bridger nodded, "Alright. Let's go people," he rested his hand on Miguel's shoulder, "They'll contact us once they're finished their mission. Don't worry."

Without any other choice Miguel followed on still worried for his friend.

x

"Captain," Ford greeted him the moment he stepped onto the bridge, "We're receiving a distress call from a research sub."

"Where?"

"It's about three hundred miles away," Ford explained, "We're the only vessel in range."

"Mr Thomas," Nathan called to the officer at communications, "Have we received any word from Lt O'Neill?"

"No, sir," the young man replied.

Nathan grimaced, "Okay, they'll be fine until we get back. Head for the co-ordinates and put together a rescue team."

Ford nodded, "Yes, sir."

As they started away from the colony Nathan knew that if Tim and Kate found that Seaquest wasn't there when they finished they'd be fine. He did feel guilty that he'd introduced the straight-laced young man to the young woman who was his complete opposite but it was amazing how well they got along. His fear that she'd corrupt him had been misplaced; instead of corrupting him O'Neill seemed to be having an amazingly positive effect on Kate.

Taking his seat Nathan checked the information they had on the stranded sub.

x

Tim pulled one of the crates over and climbed up to study the device. His jacket had been discarded in one corner so he had the freedom to move. Using a piece of wood from one of the other crates he gently moved the wires so he could see the casing properly. Letting out a long breath Tim jumped back down to the floor.

"Well?" Kate asked nervously.

"We're screwed," Tim told her.

Kate grimaced, "How badly?"

Tim dropped his head and heard Kate sigh loudly.

"Is there anything around here you can use to contact the Seaquest?" Kate suggested, gesturing the room they were in.

Tim shrugged, "The only things I could use are part of the bombs."

Kate slid down the wall to the floor, "Oh fantastic."

Tim sat at her side, "I do have an idea."

"What's that?" Kate rolled her eyes sarcastically, "See if we can find any alcohol and be unconscious when the end comes?"

Tim knew that what he was about to suggest was both a long shot and possibly insane but it was the best idea he had. Especially with the Seaquest just outside.

"From what I can tell this room can disconnect from the rest of the complex," Tim explained, "I can see how to do it."

Confusion filled Kate's eyes, "So?"

Tim winced, "Kate, this room is going to explode no matter what. It can either be somewhere it will kill everyone in the colony or out in the ocean where there will be less casualties."

"So just us?"

He nodded, "But the Seaquest is out there so there is a chance they can get in here before the bombs explode."

Kate took a deep breath, "Okay."

x

Tim wiped sweat from his eyes before cleaning his glasses so he could see the controls again. He had no idea how long it was until the bombs activated and killed them so he needed to work as fast as he could. The problem was he didn't have his tools and was improvising as best he could with what was lying about the room as well as what Kate had in her purse.

As she crossed his mind Tim glanced back to check on her, it had surprised him how badly she'd reacted to their situation but as he thought about it more Tim realised it was due to the fact she'd only really got her life back.

"Do you need any help?" she asked catching him looking over at her.

"Yeah," he improvised not wanting to tell her he'd been checking she was alright, "I think I'm almost ready to separate us from the main colony."

As she joined him Tim saw her hands shaking just ever so slightly, without thought he reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you're here with me for this," Tim whispered to her.

Kate gave him a sad smile, "Me too."

Taking a deep breath Tim began the sequence to separate their death trap from Darrow, with a quick prayer he finished the sequence and hit the final command. Jumping to his feet he pulled Kate back to the centre of the room as they watched the large metal struts slide out, as the entire room began to shake Tim realised his mistake and yanked Kate down into the one corner of the room that hopefully they'd be safe when everything was thrown about. A loud creak began and Tim's head slammed into the wall beside him as the room was flung away from the colony. Tim clung to Kate keeping her tightly against him, her head tucked under his chin while he tried to focus against the noise, the nausea inducing movement and the intense throbbing in his head. For some reason it swam through his thoughts that the last time he'd felt this much pain was when Mariah used him against his friends.

* * *

_Miguel watched his friend as he reluctantly left Seaquest, Tim had only been back after his leave two weeks and wasn't exactly happy about shore leave. Still the Captain had insisted Tim take a break while Dr Smith backed him up. Miguel was in complete agreement. Tim was being over-zealous in his work the past few weeks trying hard to make up for something no one blamed him for except himself._

"_So," Lucas appeared from behind Tim, "Where are we going?"_

_Before Miguel could answer they heard a car horn and they turned as one to see a familiar woman standing in front of a red convertible, she was wearing denim shorts with a bright red bikini top and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head._

"_Kate?" Tim said in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"_

_A sly smile touched her lips, "I heard a rumour Seaquest would be here for a few days so I thought you'd want some fun."_

_After glancing at Miguel and Lucas who both nodded Tim climbed in to the passenger seat, Kate grinned and took the wheel again._

"_Lucas, I would invite you but you're too young for what I have in mind and Nathan would kill me," Kate explained as she started the engine, "Miguel, you complain too much."_

"_I want my shirt back," he retorted._

_Kate laughed as she slid her sunglasses on, "You lost the hand. You want it back then pay up."_

_Tim laughed frowning as Kate handed him a pair of sunglasses, "These aren't decoration."_

"_They're your prescription," she replied._

"_How…"_

"_Do you really want to know?" Kate asked as Miguel and Lucas chuckled, "Okay, boys. Tell Nathan I promise to bring him back in one piece."_

_As the car disappeared Miguel turned to find Captain Bridger standing watching with a smile. At Lucas and Miguel's questioning looks Bridger shrugged._

"_He needs someone who he doesn't feel he's betrayed to get him out of his head," the captain explained, "Kate can do that. I just hope she remembers I need him back in 48 hours in control of all his faculties."_

x

_Tim sat on the floor leaning back against the bed in the hotel room they were sitting in as he listened intently to Kate._

"_Do you have the rules?" she asked offering him the shot glass._

"_For now," he shrugged._

_Kate settled at his side placing the bottle of tequila to one side before starting the movie. _

"_Terminator kills someone," Kate cried, "Drink."_

_They both knocked back their shot and Kate poured another one. Tim would never have thought about doing anything like this ever but the beautiful sunny day they'd enjoyed in the drive had suddenly dissolved into a thunder storm that was still raging on so Kate had decreed they were either watching a movie with her drinking game or it was strip and drink poker again. Remembering how badly hung-over Miguel had been after the only time they'd played that Tim chose option one. After a few more shots Tim felt himself relaxing properly for the first time in ages._

_When the movie finished he glanced over at Kate who was holding an empty bottle, "How about we order food before round two?"_

_Tim nodded, annoyed that she seemed barely affected by the amount of alcohol they'd both consumed but as Kate had pointed out once before she had a much better tolerance than he did. They ordered room service and sat eating in silence. Tim suddenly realised Kate was watching him._

"_What?"_

_Kate licked her lips nervously, "I have a confession to make."_

_Worry filled him as he tried to figure out what she was going to say, "Which is?"_

"_Nathan called and asked I come see you," Kate explained, quickly moving on as anger filled him, "He told me what happened and thought you might need some down time with a friend who isn't part of the crew."_

_Tim pulled himself to his feet and began to pace, "What did he tell you?"_

"_That you tried to resign," Kate said, her voice soft, "About your thirty days leave and the GELF Mariah using you to try and destroy Seaquest."_

_Tim dropped his head; he'd almost managed to forget for the moment._

"_Why didn't you talk to me?" Kate asked moving to him, "If you were unhappy I would have listened, tried to help."_

"_It's not like I could find you," he snapped at her, "The only way I can contact you is to leave messages in places you might not contact for months. So how was I supposed to talk to you?"_

_He glared at her as she moved to stand in front of him and shrugged, "I'm here now."_

_Tim stared at her for a few moments before dropping onto the bed and lying back, angrily staring at the ceiling. _

x

_Kate wasn't sure she'd picked the right time to broach the subject but she was also pretty sure no time would be perfect. Nathan had specifically asked her to help Tim understand he wasn't to blame for what happened and how much he was needed as well as respected on the Seaquest. She knew things had to be bad if Nathan wanted her help but she had agreed because of who it was for. So she walked round to the other side of the bed, climbed on and lay beside him. After a minute or so she felt Tim's hand slide into hers and she squeezed it listening as he began to talk. His voice faltered when he began to describe the attack on Seaquest so Kate moved and slid her arm across his waist while resting her head against his shoulder. Kate wasn't normally such a tactile person, she kept her distance from people but for some reason she found with Tim she had no issue in touching him._

"_Kate," Tim whispered anguished, "I betrayed them. I gave the codes that would have killed them."_

"_But you don't remember doing that."_

"_So," Tim snapped, the only reason he didn't move was because of the way Kate was laying on him, "I gave her the codes."_

"_You were tortured," Kate reminded him, feeling his squirm at the memory, "I know the thing she used on you, Tim. I know the damage it does and I've seen people crack at the first hit of that thing. You lasted longer than that."_

"_Then why do I still feel like this?" he demanded._

_Kate moved so she was face to face with him, her hair falling down around his face, "Because you're a martyr."_

_As she grinned at him Tim started to laugh and he grabbed her in a tight embrace pulling her onto him. Kate extricated herself kissed his forehead before bouncing off the bed._

"_Okay," she clapped her hands together, "Round two." _

x

_Tim groaned when he woke up face down in the pillow, as his senses returned he realised he was naked and winced trying to remember what had happened the night before._

"_Good morning, sunshine," Kate's cheerful voice made him groan even more as he managed to locate his glasses and turn to look at her._

"_What happened?" he demanded in a scratchy voice._

_Kate smirked down at him, "After round three you decided to go skinny dipping."_

_Tim winced._

"_Until I pointed out we were on the tenth floor," she continued, "By that point you were…ready to swim. I offered to fill the bath for you but you just lay down and went to sleep."_

_Tim looked at her suspiciously, "Really?"_

"_I promise," she smiled, "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast then you can get yourself cleaned up to head back to the Seaquest."_

_Groaning as she left the room Tim fell out the bed wishing he hadn't drunk so much but extremely happy he'd come._

* * *

The room stopped shaking finally and Tim slowly raised his head waiting. Sure they wouldn't get thrown about if they moved he gently nudged Kate.

"We're okay," he whispered.

Kate looked up at him, "For now," she replied wryly.

Helping her to her feet Tim allowed himself a chuckle as he realised she was still wearing the heels. At his amused look she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's safe to walk barefoot around here," she snapped, motioning the all the broken crates scattered around their small life pod.

Tim nodded, sighing he pushed his hand through his hair and moved to the windows to see how far they'd moved away from the colony. He judged they were far enough away so that, if he'd judged the bombs explosive power correctly, there would be practically no damage to the colony.

"Tim," Kate appeared at his side panic in her voice.

"What?"

"They're not there," she breathed.

Looking down at her Tim frowned before it hit him what she meant, Seaquest was gone.

"Not good," Tim sighed, "Not good at all."

Kate rubbed her hand across her face, "Looks like you were right earlier, we are screwed."

x

"I could try and deactivate the bombs," Tim suggested as he paced.

Kate looked at him as though he had said he was going to dye his hair pink, "You said you couldn't."

"Well…"

"Tim?"

He grimaced, "I would probably set them off early."

"Okay," Kate tapped her fingers against her cheek, "Nathan would only move the Seaquest if he had no other choice. So they must be on some kind of rescue mission."

"Then we just have to hope they come back before we go boom," Tim finished.

Finding one of the crates that had survived he found his jacket and placed it on the top giving them a place to sit that hopefully wouldn't put splinters in awkward places. Kate sighed as she sat down taking his hand as he joined her. They sat watching the fish swim around as though they weren't waiting for the bombs in every corner of the room to explode.

"I never thanked you," Tim said suddenly making her look at him confused.

"For what?"

He laughed at the suspicion in her voice, "For making me talk about what happened with Mariah. It helped."

"Even with the hangover?" Kate teased.

Tim chuckled, "Yeah. I didn't realise how much I needed to talk about it."

"That's the friendship deal as far as I'm aware," Kate leaned against him, "But you are pretty much the first real one I've ever had so I might be wrong."

"You can't mean that?"

"I have been wrong on occasion," Kate replied lightly.

Tim rolled his eyes, "I mean I'm not the first real friend you've had, am I?"

Kate shrugged, "Well Nathan and Noyce are more like a Dad and an overprotective uncle so I wouldn't put them in the friend category."

"What about when you were a kid?"

Kate dropped her head, "Do you want to know why I'm this way?"

Tim stayed silent not sure what to say but Kate took it as confirmation, "My Dad left when I was three months old and when my mother remarried my step-father decided he didn't want a smart mouthed kid that didn't belong to him getting attention his real kids should get from their mother. I woke up one morning when we were on vacation to find I was alone. The people who took me in made sure I knew how worthless I was."

She looked up at him, "I've been on my own since I was ten years old, Tim. You're the first person I've ever let myself relax with. And I don't know why."

Tim glanced away not sure what to say, not sure how to respond to her revelation thankfully he didn't need to answer her as water began to gush in.

x

"What's going on?" Kate demanded as the sea water began filling the room.

"We must have cracked the hull when we separated," Tim replied as he tried to find something to stop the water, "It looks like we're not going to depressurise but we'll be swimming pretty soon."

"I can't swim."

Tim stopped and turned to her in amazement, "What?"

Kate shrugged but her growing panic was plain to see, "I never learned."

Tim winced, this was not good. Especially the way the water was rising. He felt himself start to panic but forced that down, he was a Lieutenant in the UEO and a ranking member of the flagship – he could get them out of this.

"Kate," he caught her face in his hands so that she would look at him, "I won't let you drown but you have to trust me."

She covered his hands with hers as she nodded before turning back to the water raining in on them, "I do."

"Then see if you can open the rest of these crates," Tim said, "See what's inside. There might be something we missed that can help us contact someone or disarm the bombs."

* * *

"Sir," Ortiz called from his station, "We're getting a call from Darrow. Part of the station has detached and been flung away. They think there are two people trapped inside it."

"Why? Why can't she go somewhere and not get into trouble," Nathan groaned before turning to his Sensor Chief, "How long till the rescue operation is complete?"

"Ten minutes," Ortiz replied, the tension in his voice evident as worry for his friend filled him.

"Okay, the moment that's finished head back to Darrow," Nathan ordered Henderson, he turned and moved to pool where Darwin was watching, "Swim back to the colony. Find O'Neill."

"Find Tim," Darwin replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Go."

With Darwin away Nathan took his seat again, worrying.

x

Miguel sent Mother out as far as he could to keep an eye on the part of the colony that had somehow disconnected from it. Every instinct in him was screaming that Tim was in there and needed them. But until they were finished with this rescue all he could do was watch.

He knew it was more than likely that Kate was with Tim, though he wasn't sure that was comforting in any way. She did seem to cause trouble every time she appeared on the boat.

Miguel liked Kate and liked what her friendship had done to Tim. Under normal circumstances Tim would never have spoken to her without tripping over himself but considering how they'd met Tim didn't think of her as a beautiful woman, which Miguel knew she was, he saw her as the insane woman who'd kidnapped him then got him shot when he tried to help her. What really surprised Miguel was how much Kate cared about Tim and how often she sought out his company.

He sighed as he surreptitiously checked the time, eight minutes until they could leave the area.

* * *

They given up trying to find something to make a radio or disarm the bombs with. The water had risen to a point where Kate couldn't stand, so Tim had one arm around her making sure her head was above the water.

"I can't feel my feet," Kate gasped as the cold water began to affect her.

Tim nodded, "I know. At least you're not wearing those shoes anymore."

"Do you have any idea how much they cost?" Kate demanded trying to keep her voice light.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Did you buy them."

"Not my point."

She began to shiver so Tim pulled her to him to share body heat.

"It's hurting to breathe," Kate whispered in his ear, "I don't want to die, Tim."

"We're going to be fine," he tried to say as assertive as possible though the tremor on his voice betrayed him; "Seaquest will come."

"If it doesn't," she started, exhaustion filling her voice.

"It will."

"But if it doesn't," Kate murmured before her head fell against his shoulder as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Panic filled him, "Kate? Kate, wake up."

A soft moan was all the reaction he received. Tim frowned confused at what was happening to her. Yes, the water was freezing cold but it shouldn't be affecting her so fast. Then Tim remembered the poison and what Dr Westphalen had done to remove it, dropping her body temperature had broken it down there must be some residual trace that was affecting her in this cold.

Tim splashed water on her face trying to wake her up, "Kate, you're not leaving me alone here so come on."

When she only moaned Tim tapped her face trying to hopefully wake her without having to hit her any harder. Finally he had to slap her wincing as she woke up with a start.

"What?"

"Sorry," he apologised instantly, "You need to stay awake. I can't keep us both above water if you're unconscious."

"I'll try," she promised, "Think warm thoughts, right?"

Tim laughed, spinning as he heard a tapping from behind him. Joy filled him at the sight of the dolphin just outside the window wearing his suit.

"They're coming," Tim sighed in relief, "They're coming."

x

Tim could feel his exhaustion pulling him down, there was very little room left for them as the water level had risen so high. Kate was still conscious but only barely and his arms were tired trying to keep her above water as well as hold onto the ceiling. A loud hollow clang sounded and Tim let out a cry of relief.

Seeing sparks to one side Tim kicked away pulling Kate along so they were out of the way. He smiled in relief as the part of the roof they were cutting into fell into the water and Miguel's head appeared.

"You guys need a lift?"

"Here," Tim swam over to them, "Take her up."

Miguel grabbed one of Kate's arms then Bridger appeared taking the other and they pulled her into the launch together. Tim reached up and caught the edge ready to pull himself up when a whine sounded joined in by several more and he saw several blinking red lights under the water.

"Captain," he called up, "We need to go. The bombs are about to detonate."

A hand suddenly reached down, grabbed Tim's shirt and yanked him up into the launch.

"Thanks, Dagwood," he smiled at the large man aware that Miguel was closing the launch door.

"Welcome," the gentle giant smiled back.

"Sit down, Mr O'Neill," the Captain called to him, "This is going to be bumpy."

Tim dropped into the seat beside Kate, who was completely unconscious now, pulling her to him protectively as the small vessel was hit by the shockwave from the blast.

x

Kate opened her eyes and groaned, "Why do I always end up in here when I come onboard this ship?"

"You've only been here twice," Nathan's voice made her turn to find him sitting at her side.

"Still a 100% record," she forced a smile onto her face, "Where's Tim?"

Nathan smiled down at her, "He's getting changed. But he's fine."

"He saved my life," Kate said with a proud smile, "He deserves a promotion or something," she paused and closed her eyes before sighing, "I'm sorry, Nathan. My information wasn't very good."

"It happens," he reminded her, "And it was good enough that we stopped the deaths of everyone on Darrow."

A smile touched her lips, "And I kept my promise."

"This doesn't mean you can betray my trust next time you're here," he reminded her sternly.

Kate shrugged, "Yeah, yeah."

"Get some rest," he told her before heading out muttering, "Nightmare."

x

When she opened her eyes again Tim was standing at her side checking the readouts on the monitors.

"Do you know what they mean?" she asked amused chuckling as he spun caught out.

"No," Tim slid into the seat at her side, "How do you feel?"

Kate sighed, "Exhausted."

"The doctor said the cold water activated some residual traces of the poison," he explained, "That's why you passed out and why you're so tired just now."

She found his hand and slid hers into his, "You know you're my hero now, don't you?" as he blushed she chuckled, "I promise the next time I won't panic so much, I just don't react well to small enclosed spaces, imminent death and lots of water since I can't swim."

Tim shrugged, "Who does."

"You did," she reminded him. As he ducked his head at her praise Kate laughed again, "You've really got to learn to take compliments. D'you know that?"

"I'll see you in the morning," he said brushing past her words.

Kate pulled his hand so he didn't leave, sitting up she hugged him tightly before kissing him lightly on the cheek, "See you in the morning."

x

Tim sat in his quarters reading as sleep just wasn't coming. He was exhausted but every time he closed his eyes the image of what could have happened floated before them. A knock made him frown and confusion filled him even more as the captain was standing outside.

"Sir?"

"Can I come in?" Bridger asked.

Tim stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Of course, sir."

Bridger stepped inside and took the seat at the small desk, "Lt, I wanted to talk to you in private. I know I threw you into that mission without anything."

"I understand your reasoning, sir," Tim replied still standing stiffly trying not to stand at attention.

Bridger noticed and waved at him, "At ease, Lt. These are your quarters. Sit down."

Tim licked his lips and perched on the bunk.

"I didn't want to," Bridger explained, "However, the information I had meant there was the possibility your mind could be read."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Tim asked.

"Of course."

"I understand your reasoning," Tim said again, "But if I'd had even the slightest of warnings I could have brought something with me that could have helped me examine the bombs, or call for help and Kate wouldn't be in the infirmary."

"You're right," Bridger stood, "And I promise that if something like this ever happens again then I will make sure even if I can't give you details, you will have your tools."

"Thank you, Sir."

x

Tim smiled as he saw Kate pulling her hair back when he walked into the infirmary, Dr Smith had assured him she was dressed and just pulling together her stuff for heading home.

"Hey, hero," she greeted him when she turned to find him watching her.

Tim blushed before pushing past it, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. So, your next shore leave I want a call so we can get through the next Indiana Jones movie," Kate wrapped her arm around his waist smiling as he lifted her bag for her, "Hero and chivalrous, if you didn't live on a tub that spends all it's time under the water you'd be the perfect man."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

As they walked towards the launch bay they ran into the few members of the crew who knew Kate, she gave them a quick nod and wave goodbye but didn't stop walking. On reaching the launch bay Kate smiled as she saw Bridger standing there.

"I'm leaving," Kate held up her hands, "Honestly, you're getting rid of me in the next five minutes."

"I'm just here to make sure you don't steal my Communications officer again," Nathan told her.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I steal him once and you just can't let it go."

Nathan shook his head before moving and resting his arm around her in a quick hug, "Take care."

With that said he left and Kate turned to Tim, she motioned him to her and hugged him once more before kissing him quickly.

"I'll see you later."

Tim watched as she headed out and gave a quick wave as she disappeared before sighing in relief that she was gone. He hoped the others would lay off him now.


End file.
